Revenge Best Served
by CaptainCharity
Summary: Feared pirate Captain Charity Roberts finds herself captured by the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. Will she exact the revenge she desires? Or will something unexpected get in the way?
1. A Different Kind of Pirate

"Show ol' Jackie a bit of love wouldn't you bonny?" The sailor purred, caressing his hostage's slender neck. Never had he found himself as lucky as to capture himself such a beautiful prize so far from shore and the pretty lass fancied herself a pirate captain, imagine that. The thought brought a pleased smirk to Jack's face.

"Well, I've done it." He thought to himself, "Captain Jack's caught the most elusive Captain of the seven seas: Captain Charity Roberts.

"I could never love you, you filthy murderer! Get your hands off me!" Charity spat, looking her captor sternly in the eyes and wriggling herself out of his grasp as well as she could, despite her hands being cuffed tightly above her, blood running down from where the sharp metal tugged into her skin.

"Oh, I'm not asking you to love me; you just have to tolerate me for a bit that's all." The long haired man laughed gruffly, his face well hidden in the shadows of the cabin, save for a glinting gold tooth. His hands roamed free over the soft white skin on Charity's neck and shoulders, making her squirm in disgust, in all her years as a feared pirate of the seas, she'd proudly attest to never being subject to any man's vile wishes, and now she feared this source of pride would soon be crushed.

Charity soon realized the more she struggled the tighter his grip became, her angered grunts faded to exasperated breaths, and reluctantly she felt her body fall lose into his broad chest.

The man stood tall above her, holding her by the waist and supporting her weight so the cuffs wouldn't cut any more deeply into her wrists. She breathed in deeply the scent of the rum on his breath as his face lingered only inches from hers. Charity felt the brush of his tangled beard on her face as she still tugged away slightly, almost too tired to fight anymore. After losing her ship along with her crew, she felt she had nothing to fight for. His hand reached her chest and he began to slowly unlace the top of her bodice.

"Please… don't." She pleaded somberly. "Please." His hand dropped away. Jack prided himself on bringing such a feared pirate to such a humble position in less than a day, but he knew he couldn't bring himself to submit the poor girl to any more suffering. Despite his urge to feel the warmth of a woman, he wouldn't go about it like this. He might be a pirate, but as much as he'd tried to be as ravenous as the other men, he just wasn't that way, and he respected women, well more than any other pirate for that matter. Jack loosened his grip and grabbed at his waist belt for his keys. In a swift motion he unlocked her restraints and laid her gently on the floor of the cell, wet and shivering.

Looking at her there, beaten like a dog, a swell of pity rose in his chest and against his intentions, he bent and gathered the soft creature, walking her back to his cabin. He felt her stir in quiet protest, but exhaustion overtook her broken body and her eyes fell closed again. He laid her gently in his bed, wrapping her in all the blankets in the room, along with his thick woolen coat, with that her quivering ceased and Jack felt right with himself again.

Grabbing the half empty bottle of rum off his desk, he sat back and tilted it until the last drop of liquid slid out onto his tongue. Squinting at the burn as the alcohol coursed through his body, he knew this pain wasn't even half the amount he deserved for the suffering he'd subjected the lass to over the last twenty four hours. And with a fresh bottle, he drank to forget.

Jack awoke the next morning to a shuddering blow to the jaw. He had barely time to awake before another sharp jab caught him in the left eye. His hands swung out to protect himself and with one he caught a small wrist, as his eyes final focused, or eye for that matter he realized his attacker was the dark haired beauty he'd laid to rest the night before.

"Stop!" He hollered as he slammed her back against a wall, her wrists now in both his hands. She gasped, the wind having been knocked out of her which along with her previous injuries brought her straight to her knees when he released her.

"Now that is not the way for a lady to be treating her host." Jack stepped back, looking smugly down his now swollen nose at her. He admired her fight, even bloody and beaten she came out swinging; no wonder she had such a reputation.

"HOST! You loathsome bastard, you're a hateful murderer is all you are. Why don't you just do away with me already? You've taken everything, you fuck. Just end it, now." She seethed, breathing heavily.

Charity strained to keep her composure and not fall like a wounded animal to the floor. This proved a difficult task seeing that some of her ribs were broken and not an inch that the eye could see had been left unbruised. She wanted nothing more than to rip the head off the staggering scoundrel standing before her, but her body was barely allowing her to breathe, let alone stand up to this fiend.

"Now why would I want to be doing that? And my love, I may have taken things, but who's to say I can't give them too?" Jack crouched, looking her in the eyes. For a second he fell speechless, infatuated with the deep black pools that were her eyes, their angst only a sheer curtain to the vulnerable beauty that lay behind them. The second ended abruptly, as Charity spat in his face. Before he could grow angry he forced a smile, "I admit I deserved that." His coy smile only aggravating Charity more.

"Do you even know who I am love?" Jack stood again, tall and regal. Puffing out his chest like a big red rooster.

Charity sat quiet; of course she knew the flag, the boat, and the incessant ego. He was none other than Captain Jack Sparrow, dreaded hair, dashing smile, swaggering gait and all. And she loathed all of it. The playboy of the seven seas had ruined all she'd fought so hard to create. She would not give him the satisfaction. Her silence seemed to strike a chord. With a frown, Jack continued. "Well! I, sweet lass, am the famed Captain Jack Sparrow," He removed his hat and bowed dramatically. "At your service."

Charity rolled her eyes at the performance, and began to stand; only to fall again, clamping her lips to stifle her cries of agony. Jack took notice of her pain, but proceeded to propose his "gracious" offer. "Now Captain Charity," He tried unsuccessfully to refrain from laughing, despite her reputation, the mere thought of a woman Captain, let alone pirate had him giggling like a school girl. "Excuse me. Captain, I'm prepared to offer you the opportunity to serve on my ship, and perhaps work your way up the ranks to become my co-captain. How does that sound?"

Charity couldn't believe the audacity of this man. She'd heard tales that weeks marooned on an island had left the pirate a bit mad, but she surely hadn't believed them until now. "And what would be my other choice?" She asked flatly.

"Death." Jack said nonchalantly, standing firm with his offer. Charity pondered, her wish for death had been strong, but in his offer she foresaw the opportunity to turn the tables and have this famed pirate on his knees much like she was now. Hiding her smirk, she looked up at him and extended a battered hand.

"Then I see no other choice than as to accept your generous offer, Captain Sparrow." She said through gritted teeth. Jack grasped her hand firmly, causing her to admit a pained moan, which he did his best to ignore.

"A wise choice Miss Roberts, now allow me to help you up, we'll let the ship's doctor have a look at ya." Jack put Charity's arm around his shoulder and held her steady by the waist. In all the pain she was in Charity relinquished her pride and allowed the Captain to support her, limping silently beside him, they entered the doctor's cabin and Jack lifted her gently onto the table, when she was settled he quickly removed his hands, tilted his hat, and slipped out the door.

With a moment alone, Charity found a mirror and caught sight of the mess she'd been left in. Her face was deep shades of black and blue, one eye swollen nearly shut, her full lips almost twice their size. Her hair clung, wet and matted to her head with blood and filth. And her clothes hung from her beaten body, still intact and untouched, giving Charity a sense of security that she hadn't been violated the way she thought she would have been. With a sigh of relief she turned away from the mirror to see the door opening slowly and a bent old man wobbling in.

"Hello my dear," He smiled kindly. "Oh my, you certainly do need some taking care of. Not to worry, I'm Dr. Kelly, here to help." He patted Charity sweetly on the shoulder. "Now I'm sorry to ask this, but we have to remove your clothes for me to patch you up, if you wouldn't mind." He handed her a sheet to wrap herself with and turned around to give her some privacy. Charity nodded timidly, and slowly as not to put herself through any more pain, removed her clothes. The doctor filled a small tub with warmed water and left the room allowing her to wash herself.

As she washed the dried blood from her hair and body, Charity felt tears welling in her eyes, threatening to fall, she gulped hard. "Don't you cry, you're better than this." She thought, scrubbing harder to distract herself, only inflicting more pain. When she accidentally reopened a wound on her leg, she succumbed, breathing deeply she wept, silently, letting the tears fall to the bath water. She wept for her crew, the family they'd become and she wept for the life she'd built that was being ripped from her so harshly. In those few vulnerable moments, she promised herself this ordeal was far from over, and I time she would have Jack Sparrow right where she wanted him.


	2. Shame and Anger

Chapter 2

Charity sat still, waiting patiently for the old doctor to finish dressing her wounds. He finally finished tightly wrapping some cloth around her ribs when the door sprang open.

"You all finished in 'ere mate?" Jack asked, giving Charity a quick once over.

"Oh yes Sir Captain Sparrow, just let me fasten this bandage. She'll need plenty of rest as not to exacerbate these injuries, if you'd be so kind as to lead her to a bed." Dr. Kelly covered the girl's shoulders in blanket and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose to look at Jack directly. Jack's upper lip curled in annoyance.

"Put her below the deck in a hammock with the rest of the crew." He waved his hand, turning on a heel and heading to the door.

"I'm afraid that won't do sir. She needs a proper bed in order for her ribs to heal correctly." The doctor said plainly, putting away his supplies. Jack's head fell and he turned again.

"And so you expect her to take my bed I presume?"

"If you don't mind, of course."

Jack looked again at Charity, who was trying to sit tall despite her battered appearance, crossing his arms he continued to act as if giving up his bed was a real inconvenience, when in reality, most nights he hit the floor drunk. "Alright, fine. Take her to my room." He turned to leave again.

The old man looked up at Charity and smiled, "Not to worry love, he's all bark and no bite. He'll be his fanciful old self as soon as the two of you are better acquainted."

"I really don't care to get better acquainted with the man who's responsible for me being in this condition, fanciful or not." She grunted and eased herself off the table to the floor. The doctor held out his hand and walked her gingerly back to Jack's cabin.

"Now you stay put, the more you move about, the longer these wounds will take to heal." He adjusted the pillow and helped her lay down. "I'll be back to check on you soon. Are you hungry?"

Come to think of it she was starving, but she was also too angry to even imagine eating at the moment. "No, I'm fine, thank you. God bless you for being so kind to me." Charity smiled weakly, pulling the covers closer to her chin.

"No need to thank me my dear." The doctor smiled back and patted her hand before leaving the room.

Alone again Charity closed her eyes and prayed for sleep, but it wouldn't come, she tossed and turned as much as her bruised body would allow, the only vision in her head, that gold toothed buggar's face. She could help mentally kicking herself for having ever admired such a scoundrel. He wasn't the hero she'd imagined, far from it. She wondered how any woman was foolish enough to fall for that devilish smirk. She shook her head trying to erase the image.

Suddenly Charity saw the door creak open, she feigned sleep, squinting just enough to see the Captain creep in. He closed the door and glanced in her direction, Charity was quick to play possum, closing her eyes again.

Jack inched close to the bed, trying to make sure the girl was asleep so he could finally relieve himself of his dirt sodden clothes. He waved a hand in front of her face. "Yoo hoo! Charity…" He cooed, she stirred lightly, startling him. Staring down at the woman, Jack couldn't help but take notice again of her stunning beauty. So natural, the dark, wavy hair, long black eyelashes, full pink lips. Seeing the black and blue that invaded her soft fail skin he felt ashamed for having been a part of it. Before he knew what he was doing Jack's hand had taken a mind of its own and reached out to brush back a lock of hair that had fallen across her face. When he finally reclaimed himself he pulled back, "What are you doing? She's nothing but a captive, you idiot."

It took every fiber of Charity's being not to swat his hand away, but feeling his rough fingers against her face was unlike any touch she could remember, such affection in a single stroke. The pleasure she took in it sickened her, and she felt herself thinking the same thing as he, 'you idiot, he's nothing but your captor.' When she felt him walk away she peeked again to see the pirate's bronzed back as he threw his shirt to the floor. The carved muscles twitching ever so slightly with each movement 'Stop it!' She scolded herself for staring, with that she clenched her eyes tight again, hearing the sure sound of his pants hitting the floor as well.

Jack found himself another pair of pants, but before stepping into them he happily found the bottle of rum he'd opened the night before. Standing nude he gulped the sinful syrup down like water, and when he'd found himself satisfied and tipsy he set it down again and resumed pulling on his fresh pair of trousers. Sitting down for another swig, Jack glanced over at the sleeping lass again, muttering to himself about having to give up his bed. But the thought occurred to Jack that he couldn't quite recall the last time he'd had a woman in his cabin, and what a fine one he'd managed to fill it with. Pity it wasn't her own choice to be there.

The drink brought Jack's mind to a lustful place, he envisioned himself climbing under the covers and feeling her soft flesh against his. Burying his face in the graceful curve of her neck and placing tender kisses on every bruise he'd inflicted. He was sure these urges would never be fulfilled, not after what he'd subjected the poor girl to, but one couldn't help but wish. With the thoughts only growing stronger Jack knew he must remove himself, he pulled his boots back on, along with a new shirt and slipped silently out the door.

Charity's eyes fluttered open again, she tried not to wonder what he'd been thinking, sitting there so quietly, but her intuition told her it was nothing innocent. The thought of the man, watching her so intensely brought a flush to her skin. She rolled over, embarrassed with herself and again tried for sleep, and thankfully this time it came.

Jack sat at the bow of the ship, watching the sun set slowly on the horizon. "Onward 'til morning boys, we should be making port soon!" He called out to the crew, sun beaten and ragged from so long out at sea. Surely he'd be able and keep the female in tow when they docked, as injured as she was; she wouldn't get far on her own if she tried to escape now. And if she tried, well, if he was to keep his reputation among his crew and the seas, he'd have to kill her. The thought sent a shiver down Jack's spine, he couldn't… could he? He took another swig off his bottle, attempting to drink away the terrible thought, and for now he succeeded.

Within the next twelve hours the Black Pearl was sailing into port, the crew anxious to set foot on land and fill their needs for drink and carnal pleasures in the bustling taverns. As soon as they'd dropped anchor the men were practically sprinting off the boat to shore. Jack watched after them, smirking to himself in remembrance of the days he too would be sprinting with them, desperate to sink himself into a pleasant stupor and a cheap whore as well. These days he cared not for the paid company of a wench, the contrived smiles and admiration made him grimace.

When all the men had abandoned ship, Jack slipped back into his cabin and found Charity sleeping still, her breaths coming jagged and unsteady due to the breaks in her ribs, this sound sending another wave of guilt to crash over him. He inched over to her bed, and leaned in, poking her at first and then nudging her lightly.

"Charity, love you have to get up… Charity?" He nudged a bit harder until she startled awake. Her eyes grew wide and she looked over at him, pulling back in recognition of who it was.

"What? What do you want from me?" She scowled, trying hard to pull herself upright, and quickly laid back again, too weak to sit up. Her ego was shrinking by the second, not being able to do things for herself. She felt more like a big child let alone a pirate, and this only heightened her rage towards Jack even more.

Jack stepped back, "We've docked, I was just here to help you off with me."

"Well I don't want your help. Where's Dr. Kelly, he can help me off." She scooted even farther away from him in the bed, all the space in the world couldn't help Charity feel less invaded by this man. Jack stared at the floor, shaking his head at himself. He couldn't shake the anger he felt towards himself for being the ultimate reason for the harm done to this girl, once again he stepped closer, putting his hand on the bed and looking at her shamefully.

"Dr. Kelly's already left the boat bonny; I'm the only one here. You have no reason to fear me Charity, I have no intent in harming you as long as you stick close."

"Don't you think for a second that I'm afraid of you, if I wasn't as weak as a wounded deer you'd better believe I would've killed you already." She turned her face away from him, feeling her face grow red with frustration.

"I have no doubt that you would have." Jack said simply, for he did believe her, she was as fearsome as the stories had said.

Charity looked back at him, surprised he'd admitted to being less capable than she. "Alright then, help me up would you?" She directed sternly, putting her hands out for him. Jack took them gently and eased her up, he placed a hand on her back and sat her up further. Charity slung her legs slowly over the side of the bed. Cringing as little as she could, she wanted to show as little weakness as possible, although her insides were screaming in pain and discomfort. She stood, and he ducked under her arm so it draped across his shoulders. "Where are you taking me may I ask?" She mumbled.

"Where would you prefer? The tavern or the inn, I'd imagine you would like a drink" He smiled weakly and eased her out the door and up to the side of the ship where they stopped realizing hopping over the side of the boat was very much an impossibility. Charity also realized this and hung her head knowing Jack would have to carry her over the edge. How much more would she have to be humiliated? She wasn't sure she could take it.

"Looks like I'm going to have to carry you love…"

"Yes, I realize that, I'm not an idiot…." She snapped. Looking up at him without making eye contact, she huffed. "Well get on with it then." With that Jack gathered her in his arms and stepped over the edge, feeling a strange comfort in holding her close to him, for a brief moment, he didn't like the idea of letting go, but as she squirmed he came back to reality and set her down. The warmth of her still clinging to his chest. Charity stood as tall as her broken body would let her and straightened her clothes.

"Well yes, after that I'd very much appreciate some grog." She nodded as they walked forward towards town.


	3. Apologies and Plans

Chapter 3

Jack and Charity entered the pub, where Jack quickly ordered two pints and handed one to Charity. A crowd of ragged pirates rushed over drunkenly to Jack.

"Jack you ol' scallywag! Who've you got 'ere? A fine capture it seems to me." Laughed a nearly toothless old man.

"This, my friends, is the feared Captain Charity Roberts! Perhaps you've heard of her?" Jack announced proudly, lightly grasping Charity's chin, she tugged it away harshly. "My men and I plundered her ship and I just couldn't help myself but to keep the lovely lass." Charity rolled her eyes and scowled. How could the man who tenderly helped her out of bed speak this way now? She loathed how men always feel the need to boast about themselves. She proceeded to tune him out and throw back more grog.

Jack continued with an over embellished tale of his great victory over the most feared woman in the Caribbean, the men hanging on every word. Charity wanted badly to simply walk away, but her body prevented her from doing so. Luckily the libations were helping to numb the pain, if only slightly, they were enough to help her to stand. The men seemed to be drawing closer and closer to her the more drinks they had. She could feel grimy hands grasping at her clothes; she tried her best to dodge their advances, their breaths hot and clammy on her neck. Finally Charity had enough and jerked away, causing her to lose her balance and tumble to the ground. The drunken men burst out in laughter. The intensity of the impact sent waves of pain through what felt as deep as her bones. She let out a yelp and tried unsuccessfully to help herself up. Jack squatted beside her placing his hands gently around her middle, he brought her to her feet. As he dusted her off he couldn't help but notice the single tear that fell down her cheek, her face red from trying to suppress her desire to scream out in agony.

"Excuse my prize dear friends! She's taken quite the beating." Jack explained. "I bid you men a goodnight, and don't you worry I'll be back tomorrow with more tales of my travels!" With that Jack led Charity out of the pub and began walking them down the street towards the inn. Charity had never felt so humiliated, having to rely on a man to help her with almost every move. The anger and pain combined was blurring her vision. She couldn't focus on anything but holding tightly to Jack as he helped her into the stiff inn bed. As soon as she was able she let go of him and pulled away. Folding in on herself so she could finally release the tears. She didn't care if he was there anymore, she couldn't hold it in any longer. He was the reason she felt this way, and he would have to live with the consequences. As the tears came slowly, Charity's body began to shake; even the emotional release caused her physical torment.

Jack sat on the edge of the bed, not knowing what to do, how to help this poor creature. With each heave of her quiet cries a tidal wave of guilt crashed upon him. He wasn't sure if he should reach out to touch her, or if she'd recoil from him like she had before. "Do you need anything love? Let me help you." He placed a hand gently on her back which was turned to him.

"No! You've done enough thank you. Unless you can take this agony away from me, just let me be." She cried harder, the tears soaking her pillow. Jack knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he continued to let her suffer like this. There was a growing fear within him that if he didn't help her fast he might lose her. Jack sat up in his bed half the night racking his brain for a solution, he wanted desperately to take her agony away just as she said. By the morning Jack had realized his answer and rushed out of the room to inform his crew, leaving Charity asleep.

After rounding up the last of his men and congregating on the ship Jack shared his plan. "Men, I've decided we're making our way to the orient!"

His men looked at him bamboozled. They'd never sailed to the orient before and couldn't fathom a reason to.

"But why Captain?" Asked Roberts, a young scrawny crewmate.

"Well because I said so Roberts! And also because I've become aware that the opium trade has become quite profitable and I would love to plunder some of those profits." Jack smiled, although he was being truthful about how profitable the journey could be, his intentions were much different. Jack, having dabbled in opium use himself whenever it crossed his path, knew that it's effects were powerful enough to alleviate the pain he'd caused for Charity. He knew he'd been the one to cause it, but he wanted to be the one to end it too. The more Jack thought about it, the more he wondered why his heart had grown so soft within the time he'd had Charity as his captive. Usually his missions were self-serving and he could care less who else reaped any benefits, but now he felt an obligation to the woman he'd taken everything from. He couldn't look at her another day in that condition, and then he thought perhaps it was a selfish act, for he no longer wanted to feel this stomach turning guilt he was overtaken by. "We'll leave tomorrow at dawn. Now prepare the ship for travel! I'll see you boys when we set sail!"

The men asked no more questions and quickly got to work stocking, cleaning and fixng up the ship. Jack walked back to his room, opening the door quietly he stepped in to find Charity struggling to push herself up in bed. He began to walk towards her.

"Stop Jack! Don't. I can do it." She huffed, although she knew she couldn't and with that laid down again, giving her pillow a soft punch in frustration. Jack stared dumbly at the floor unsure of what to do, or how to inform her that they'd be leaving, and her pain would soon be over. Despite her protests, Jack sat at the edge of her bed.

"Please bonny, let me help you. I hate to see you like this."

"Well you shouldn't have left me this way!" She scowled at him, breathing hard. She could feel her face reddening again. How badly she wanted to be alone and able bodied. She desperately wanted her ship and her crew and the very thought of them gone brought the tears to her eyes again. "Aahh!" Charity cried out in anguish. "You bastard! Why have you left me like this? You should just kill me, I have nothing left." She turned away, although she wanted to see the look on his face. She knew he was trying to be kind, but she still felt like his prisoner, one whom he'd left broke and beaten. She stole a glance his way out of the corner of her eye, the pirate's head hung low, a frown across his face. "What? What do you want Jack?"

"I came to tell you we're leaving tomorrow. I'm sailing us to the Orient." He looked up to meet her eyes with a weak smile. Charity couldn't imagine why he'd want to subject himself and his crew to such a treacherous passage. Her look of confusion prompted him to explain, "I'm going to find you some opium, I want to take your pain away Charity, just like you said. I need you to know I feel terrible for having left you this way. To see you in so much pain each day is killing me. You deserve to feel better and I want to be the one to help." He looked at her again, hopeful to see a smile or at least a look of relief to come to her face, but her look was still that of confusion. Charity was having trouble understanding this "fearsome pirate." What should he care if she lived or died or was racked with pain? She met his gaze again, although she doubted they'd achieve Jack's goal, just the thought of a pain free haze brought relief in itself. She felt the tension drain from her face and looked again at the pirate, who's eyes had wandered to the ground again. She placed her hand gently on his thigh, startled by her gesture he looked up again.

"Thank you." She sighed, her anger towards him subsiding.

"Of course Love. Now, please, can i get you anything else?" He asked as she finally allowed him to help sit her up.

"Well I am rather hungry..." She smiled softly, realizing the emptiness of her stomach. "And is there a woman around who could help me take a bath?" She blushed and looked down at her hands.

"Ol' Jack will take care of everything, don't you worry love." He laughed and leapt up to leave the room. Charity shook her head, astounded that the man who, just moments ago had her blood boiling had now pasted a smile across her face and a hopeful thought that the pain would soon be gone. Charity sat quietly in the bed, gazing out the window at the many people passing by. She'd be happy to be out at sea once again, ship captain or not, it was her home, and she longed for its gentle waves rocking her to sleep.

Jack returned with a full tray in his hands, piled high with fruit, eggs, biscuits and jam. "A bit of everything for you lass." He smiled triumphantly placing the tray on her lap. "And the innkeeper's wife will help you bathe when you've finished."

"Perfect. Thank you, Jack." She smiled and began to slowly eat her food.

"Of course love." Jack stood and left, closing the door behind him.


	4. Hurt and Steam

Chapter 4

They set sail early the next morning, just as the sun peaked over the horizon. Jack was running hastily around the boat between supervising the crew and making silent and unnoticed checks on Charity who was nursing her wounds quietly in the cabin, taking long sips of rum every time she gathered the strength to sit up. In the next few days Jack caught himself several times stalled in the doorway, etching her likeness into in thoughts, as if she might just disappear all of the sudden. He still couldn't believe that this beautiful being was the strong, sea weathered woman he had pictured when people spoke of Captain Charity Roberts. And he could believe even less that she was sitting on his ship, to do with what he may. The thought of it kept him up at night.

The next evening darkness fell and Jack wandered into his cabin for the night. Rum in hand, he stopped in the doorway, he had almost forgotten he had company, until he spotted her thick black curls rustled on his pillow, falling every which way. He could see her form under the covers, slim and soft in all the right spaces. He stepped closer, swallowing hard, desire welling inside him. Without thinking Jack knelt down and climbed under the covers, just centimeters away from Charity. She stirred slightly, Jack held his breath as she turned over slowly and remained asleep. With her back to him, Jack inhaled deeply the scent of her, her hair, her skin. In his drunken daze he nuzzled his face in her hair and placed his arms around her waist...

"AHHHH!" Charity screamed as her eyes shot open. "Get away from me! What are you doing!?"

Jack was hurled back into reality and knocked off the bed. He sat up, stunned. "No, no no no no, it's okay Charity, love, it's okay. It's just me."

"I know it is you and that is precisely why I'm screaming!" Charity gathered the covers in front of herself and knitted her eyebrows together.

"I'm sorry love, I'm drunk. I wasn't going to do anything but lay beside you. You looked so warm." Jack spat honestly. "Can't blame me can you?" He looked up at her with pleading eyes.

Charity wasn't sure how to feel, of course she missed the warmth of a body beside her, but so much of her didn't want to give him the satisfaction. She caught the gaze of his sad brown eyes as he sat bewildered on the floor. Was this really who fate had chosen to keep her safe?

Not wanting to feel any more stupid then he already did Jack gathered his things and began to open the door to leave."Wait!" Charity squeaked. He stopped, closing the door again. Charity looked at him, his tanned skin even redder with embarrassment. She wondered in that moment how long it had been since she laid next to a man or was held by one. "Please stay." Jack felt a smile creep across his mouth as he turned around. Charity held the covers close and laid back down, Jack lifted the covers on his side and stepped back in the bed. "Be careful with me please." She whimpered, turning away from him.

"Of course love. Captain Jack won't hurt you." He laid down gingerly beside her, careful not to touch her at all. Just the smell of her, a mix of lavender and sweat, was enough to send him over the edge. Jack had to hold his own hand to restrain himself from grabbing hold of again. He feared if he did, he might not let go.

Charity's heart was beating a hundred miles per minute. The heat coming off of Jack was begging her to melt back into him, let his calloused hands rove over her curves and his beard scratch the delicate skin of her neck. She felt her breath quiver at the thought. She knew sleep wouldn't come easy if these feelings kept up. Before she knew what she was saying the words escaped her lips, "Hold me."

Jack's eyes widened. 'Did she just say what I think she said?' He asked himself. She looked back at him, confirming his question. With that Jack inched closer, closing the gap between their bodies, slowly, as not to hurt her.

Charity hated that this felt so good. It had been so long since she'd felt a man, warm against her she couldn't help but enjoy it. She knew this would only help her plan. He would be in love in no time and she would have the upper hand as soon as she was healed, but until then she had to admit she would enjoy this old comfort she'd missed for so long. Charity pressed herself back into Jack, despite the pain, she was hungry for the weight of him. How she longed to feel a man on top of her. She inhaled sharply at the mix of pain and pleasure as he draped his arms around her.

"I don't want to hurt you." Jack pulled back at her gasp.

"No, it's okay, please, Jack, touch me." Charity was overwhelmed with familiar sensation. She didn't want it to stop and wished so badly he wasn't hurt so she could feel all of him against her. She grabbed Jack's right hand with hers and brought it to her left breast. "Touch me.." She breathed, kneading her breast with his hand.

Jack couldn't believe what was happening, his head swirled with excitement as his hands were commanded by Charity, who was writhing beside him almost frantically, pulling his hands every which way. It was very obvious neither of them had had their fill of carnal pleasures in a long time, they gasped and clawed at just the feel of one another. Jack traced his fingers down her thigh, sending a shiver through her whole body. Charity arched her back, sending his hand further up her thigh. Jack could feel her warmth through her undergarments.

"Jack..." She moaned, but stopped herself and Jack grabbing his hand away from her. "I can't... We can't do this." Jack leaned closer and pushed her hand aside, and began tugging at the top on her undergarments.

"I want to make you feel good Charity. I hurt you, please, let me you feel good again." Jack hooked the fingers of both hands in her waistband and slowly slid her pants down her hips until they hit the floor. Charity closed her eyes and gasped as she felt the scratch of Jack's beard as he kissed her inner thigh working his way to her wetness, Her hips jumping at the flick of his tongue between her folds. Jack firmly grasped her thighs as he plunged into her, kissing her, consuming her. Charity couldn't remember if she'd ever felt that good. Her hips rocked with the waves as Jack filled himself with her, lapping at her sweet center. In what felt like seconds Charity's muscles began to contract and she fell over the edge, grasping chunks of Jack's hair in her hands as she spasmed, moaning softly.

"Oh god Jack." She sighed as he continued to place gentle kisses between her thighs.

Jack finally pulled himself away when the last aftershock had passed and looked up at her. She laid quietly with her eyes closed and a small smile crept across her face. He smiled back, knowing he was the reason she was smiling was all he needed.


End file.
